A Wolf, a Fox and a Vampire
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: A world of war where hatred is the key to success. Three powerful races fights for power, territory, wrath, lust and submission. A bloody battle will mark the beginning of a new era. Tsumi will know what means hatred, power, revenge, solitude, including Love. DISCONTINUED
1. The beginning of reality

The beginning of reality

* * *

><p>The moonlight hugged the naked landscape. A pack of big wolfs traveled at full speed. The group was consisted by 7 wolfs.<p>

The leader was a huge dark wolf with a small dash of blue who assumed the front lead, beside him was other two wolfs and the rest was behind him, always alert. Their grunts mixed with the soft breeze whispered through the beautiful camp, as the innocent flowers didn't survive with the clash of their huge claws.

His red eyes glowed, the moonlight reflexes on his fur made him shine more. "Sasuke-sama!" one of his wolfs warriors called.

Sasuke the leader wolf, acknowledged him by a simple glance, before focusing his eyes on the path. Still running the white wolf said. "I can sense, a strange presence." The bracelet his leader used made of gold with ruby jewels matching his red eyes, made him look great.

"Hn. Ignore it." He simple ordered. Their voices in their wolf form, were deeper. His paws stepped into a small poodle as he stopped, gazing their meeting. Behind him, the rest of the pack sniffed the air.

"Let's get moving." The wolf pack headed to the not so big castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf complex<strong>

Naruto the fox leader was watching the wolf of his dreams sparring with her rival. He went to eat some ramen and ask Sakura the pink wolf to a date, but she's too busy fighting for-!

"SASUKE-KUN IS MY, CHA!" She scratched the blond wolf, tearing some furs

"LEECH! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE." The sight was always the same. They fight for Sasuke and when he gets back they mate. It's always like this.

Their species couldn't mate, unless they were in their human form. "H-Hum…Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto called as Kakashi interrupted him.

"I think it's better to leave, her alone. Females normally are very aggressive, when their fighting for a male."

"But isn't supposed to be the opposite?" Kakashi nodded as they kept watch the sparring.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle<strong>

Arriving, Sasuke Uchiha whistled, making his presence being noted. Guards opened the gates and bowed as he walked with his powerful wolf passes.

A beautiful woman greeted him. Dressing in a expensive kimono, she bowed. When she faced him he was in his human form. A beautiful young man with spiky hair, blood red eyes and pale skin. His skin looked a mirror, resembling a lustful mirage.

He was in his best.

"Welcome, fearless Wolf Leader, Uchiha Sasuke." she extended her hand as he took her and kissed it.

"We should discuss our meeting." He said releasing delicately her hand, much to her displeasure.

"Please follow me." she turned her back, as her large and beautiful kimono danced with her simple gesture. He followed her without concern. His scout sniffed the air around them, as they followed their leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Huge castle on a cliff<strong>

Panting the head of his cat, a tall pierced man gazed the black sky. His piercing shone on the window. His pale skin, his dangerous alluring presence and the dark bloody red cape he wore made him look like he owned devil itself.

"Pein?" his beautiful assistant called. The dark blue dress matched her light blue hair.

"What?" his dark deep voice asked, as he placed his cat on the grown, gently. "What is it, Konan?" he turned to face her.

So beautiful.

"The wolves."

….

"They were hired by Kikitsu." The beautiful woman said, tilting her head.

Pein whispered while brushing a few strands of blue hair from her neck"Looks_ like, we need to pay her a quick visit."_

Looking over her shoulder, she opened her mouth to receive a bloody sloppy kiss. Despite both of them had cold skin, she shivered. "Yes." she breathed.

"No deaths, tonight." he said kissing her slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle<strong>

Seated in front of the young Lady, Uchiha Sasuke stayed silent, as his consolers/ warriors, waited for her to start.

"As you see, great leader wolf. Lately we're having problems with the vampires. They came here and kill half of my villagers."

"Hn."

Giving a sexy mature smirk she said. "I need to ensure, my people's safety." More ensuring her safety.

"Did you, made a deal with them?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Before she could reply her sexy mature smirk were replaced by a displeasure hateful glare. A young girl with light brown hair with green eyes entered the room.

Sasuke Uchiha watched the girl for a while before giving his attention to the woman, before him.

"So?" he asked again as she processed his words. Bending on one knee, the girl from the corner of her eyes, admired the young Uchiha man. _'He's exactly, like-!'_

A sly smirk appeared in the woman's face "Tsumi." she interrupted the young woman thoughts.

"Y-Yes, my lady?" she asked submissive. Kikitsu looked at Sasuke and he knew what she meant.

…

"My lady?" Tsumi called, eyeing her lady.

…

"Hn." He said as his now black eyes rested on the bent girl. Raising an eyebrow Kikitsu waited, for his complete answer.

….

"Tsumi." She called again as the young woman met her gaze full of jealous and hate. "Show Uchiha-sama, his room."

"For how long, my lady?" her soft voice irked her.

Licking her lips while gazing the young Uchiha, who rested his elbows on the expensive wood,

"Just for a few hours. Is that good for you, Sasuke-sama?" her fake malicious voice echoed in the large room.

Tsumi knew this woman was up for something. Gently getting up, Kikitsu said. "Show the room, servant."

Tsumi glanced at him.

Kikitsu lifted an eyebrow "What are you waiting for, servant?" her poisonous tone, how much she hated it.

"T-This way Uchiha-sama." She stammered, bowing to her superior and then to the wolf leader. Sasuke focused his eyes on the back of Tsumi. Kikitsu smiled evilly. She looked horrible when she smiles.

Walking with a steady pace, Sasuke eyes rested on her back. The castle was small but beautiful. The blue marmot floor, pictures of Kikitsu's ancestors, ornamented huge pillars made a human being look insignificant. A soft yet rude breeze made the white silky curtains fly through the distance between them, sending him, her lovely innocent scent to his nose.

Tsumi inside her sleeves was shaking. Once she stopped in front of the door, he activated his sharingan. Sasuke placed his hand on the knob of the door and opened it, pushing the girl as she fell onto the floor, with a loud thump.

She looked at him as fear in her eyes. "W-what are you-!" she stopped her sentence as he entered the room closing the door with his feet he unbuttoned his sleeves.

"S-S-Sasuke-SAMA" She screamed as Sasuke grabbed her and tossed her to the bed. "W-wait-!" she pleaded.

"_Behave servant_." He whispered huskily. "_And serve your superior." _In the reunion room, her lady drinked a cup of tea as she heard between the wolf counselors advices Tsumi's scream. She smirked as she brought her cup to her red desirable lips.

"_Stop it." _Sasuke snarled as she heard a long wolf grunt. As he ripped her clothes, he held her captive, with one strong arm. Releasing his strap skillfully, Sasuke bent down and entered her forcefully, while biting her neck, deep enough to mark her.

She cried tears of humiliation, she cried tears of fear, she cried because she was too naïve. The Uchiha leader made his way on her harder while muffling her disgusting cries with his lips. He was loving the way he was "mating" with this insignificant servant.

Tsk, so stupid.

Mating with a female wolf is completely different. Even when they're in their human form.

This. Was. Pure. Bliss.

And her scent was unique. His instincts were almost taking the best of him. If he transforms she will not survive. It's impossible for a wolf and human mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Kikitsu<strong>

They kept listen Tsumi's screams. Kuyutsi, one of the counselors were currently speaking with Kikitsu but then she interrupted him, releasing a long maniac laugh. They were all staring at her, as she continued to laughing.

She looks like a witch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Tsumi<strong>

Sliding his hands through her legs, he wrapped them around his waist, giving him more access. She choked on her own saliva as Sasuke's wolf features started to show up.

His nails started to grow, his dark blue fluffy tail and his wolf ears were already at view. He was positively beautiful. But that didn't matter to her.

She was wrong. Her sweet lady was up something. Drooling her neck with his spit, Sasuke watched her with half open eyes. His spit fell from her neck to the bed sheets, loving her sweet form.

Giving powerful thrusts she knew, he was almost reaching his climax. Burring his face on her neck his thrusts started to become more powerful, more demanding more…agonizing.

Almost reaching his peak, the wolf leader pulled out of her and plopped his member, still covered in blood and came on her mouth. He didn't pulled out. He wanted her to gulp down, the prove he was there.

Pulling out from her mouth he let go of her hair and crashed beside her, on the messy bed. He waited for his breath to calm down. She heard him dressing his clothes and leaving the room. Her eyes focused numbness on the illustrated ceiling. The angels who were flying, on her eyes were demons.

A wolf dressed as a small sheep.

Moments passed and Tsumi felt two gentle arms helping her.

Two servants.

They placed her on her knees on the ground. Caressing her back, Tsumi's eyes finally reacted, resting on her superior smug cruel face. She really was horrible when she smiles.

"Keep that sheet." She said to the two maids who folded carefully the bed sheet. Glancing at the girl she smirked. "That's my most precious, trophy."

Sick woman. How much she hated her.

Hearing her controlled footsteps she bent down, on Tsumi's eyes level. Gripping her smooth chin, the woman she admired spoke with venom "_Did it hurt? Because I hope it did._"

"Take her. And help her shower." she ordered before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf Complex<strong>

Naruto left right before Sasuke's retrieve. It didn't took too long for him, to get back at the Uchiha's territory. "SASUKE-KUN!" The two young female's wolf squealed in her human forms.

"Uzumaki-sama was here, to see you my Lord." Assuming his human form, Sasuke passed the two excited young woman's. At first they were confused, but then a strange scent was in the air.

They glared.

It was rare to their leader mate with strangers. "Sasuke-sama-!" Their supposed crush, slammed the door in their faces. No-one at the complex center, didn't dare to mention anything.

Laying on his bed and spreading his arms to his side, Sasuke smelled her pure scent. It was so addictive. He should had made her his. Closing his eyes Sasuke drifted to a deserved sleep, while caressing her nail marks.

It was indeed a amazing night.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumi<strong>

As she stepped out the bathroom, the other servants kept the silence. None of them wanted to be in her place. They didn't spoke to her and they surely didn't give her a glance incase she would pass them.

"Come" and old woman said as Tsumi seated in front of a mirror while the maids started the treatment.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in some random office<strong>

Kikitsu entered the small office. The dark red curtains flew at the cold breeze. The moonlight was the perfect creepy light. Then she noted something, on the small futon, near the window. Reaching for a lamp, Kikitsu illuminated the room.

Nothing was there.

"_I presume you have something to tell me_." He spoke as she squeaked and turned around, facing Pein.

The vampire leader was seated on her desk. Leaned causally in her rotative black chair. She already was covered with cold sweat, and now she was frozen.

"I think she's hiding something." Kikitsu turned around saw Konan layed on the small futon.

"I-I- h-hum!-"

"_Why did the wolf leader, came here_?" he asked titling his head to the left side, resting his chin on his fist.

"Pein-sama" she called. "-I'-I'-I'm concern with my people safety."

"_More to your safety, I state."_ He said too calm. "_How can it be? An arrogant and egoistic woman like you, thinking on others_?"

….

"W-We made a deal, Lord Pein." He rose an eyebrow waiting for her to finish. "Y-Your army is losing control."

"_My specie needs to feed_."

"I-I know, Pein-sama, I'm not assuming the opposite. I'm just saying that, your army has been taken too much people."

"_And you fear, once there's no more people, we will come for you? Most precisely, I will come, for you?"_ He said now resting his strong arm on the chair's armrest.

"I-its, n- not w-what-!" A knock on the door. Kikitsu couldn't stop her relieved sigh. Pein stayed emotionless, Konan made her way behind her leader.

Kikitsu said with a nervous voice. "Come in." Entering the room Tsumi bowed to her superior and to the uninvited guests.

Pein and Konan's gaze stayed at the girl. "This servant was the one who held a secret case with the wolf leader, Uchiha Sasuke." The sly woman said confident. Tsumi looked at her wide eyes and then to Pein. She adverted her gaze when she met his piercing eyes.

Sniffing Kikitsu's hair Konan asked as the woman tensed keeping her composure "She lies. Do you want me to kill her?"

…

"Pein?" his eyes were focused on the frightened young woman. "_You're giving her to me_." he ordered.

Konan caressed Tsumi's chin "She's beautiful."

"_She smells a __**wolf**_." Pein said as he held his hand to Tsumi.

"Go on, he won't bite you." the blue haired woman said while giving a gentle push to Tsumi.

Rounding the table, Tsumi trembled as Pein's cold hand grabbed her and pulled her gently to his lap. "_She's more beautiful than you_." he said adverting his eyes to Kikitsu before locking it with Tsumi's ones.

Kikitsu stayed quiet.

She didn't know why she lied to Pein. He can tell when, she lying. After all she had setup this so Tsumi could have a painful death. Sure she turned her life into hell, but vampires could do worst.

Or even the snakes.

…...

"_I will take her_."

"Pein-sama." Kikitsu started "Please, forgive me."

"You made a contract with a wolf." Konan said walking to Kikitsu's direction.

"P-Please-!"

"_How old are you_?" Pein asked winning the two females attention.

….

Sly smirk Konan went to Pein again and said. "We will resolve this later."

Pein's thumb stroked her bottom lip. As quick they appeared, in a blink they disappeared. Kikitsu fell on her knees, sweating and panting, as the light turned off and a cold, cruel breeze filled the room.

She had never been so scared in her whole life.


	2. Twilight ball

Twilight ball part 1

* * *

><p>Her vision was spinning and she cursed Kikitsu for doing this to her. She closed her eyes with such force that she was afraid they would pop out. She felt the wind cutting her skin and then the time seamed to stop.<p>

Opening her eyes she was in a huge office. Decorated with the softest material, statues, huge bookshelves with lots and lots of books. Books she never saw in her life before. Luxurious carpets covered the wooden floor, a big old clock, and huge windows with fancy curtains.

It was all beautiful. She was so in daze that she didn't notice that Pein was still holding her. Her human eyes didn't want to believe what she was testifying.

But what embraced her form was…the scent.

It was hard to explain. The aroma was incredible and enticing. The coldness of his body warmed her. Impossible right? But that was what she felt. Not even in Kikitsu's house had such sumptuous objects.

Placing her on the ground, her hand slipped from his torso to her chest. She was still in daze with the marvelous items presented in front of her.

Pein didn't take his eyes from her. Konan left to prepare her bath and she didn't both with the room, since she was going to share it with Pein. _"This is beautiful."_ she whispered as the large clock gave 12 ballades. Her body reacted by his sound.

The vampire leader stayed blank. He was enjoying watching her and he didn't hold pervert thoughts. He was just watching.

The other vampires already noticed her presence. She has a unique scent. They will not attack her since Pein brought her. When humans steps this castle their destiny is death. She's the first one who didn't die, yet.

To her eyes this objects detained more worth than her. But to Pein she was priceless. Despite smelling a wolf he didn't bother their aroma stunk into his clothes. Because her fragrance was stronger than them.

"Oh, look at this-" she spun around just to be greeted with her new master eyes. Her smile fell to a scary expression. He didn't move as she started to take a few steps back and then to the right side. Just to be followed by his gaze.

..…

…

"You didn't tell me your age." He said still in his position. She was scared. If she doesn't answer him, he might do something to her, but if she opened her mouth, she would probably chock in her own words.

…

"I…hummm-" She tried, wishing that he would stop looking at her and someone enter and ask for his presence. To her lucky, Konan was the one. "The bath is ready." she said not looking at Tsumi, but to Pein.

"You may go now." He finally said as Konan passed by him, and took Tsumi to the door. She flinched feeling Konan's cold hands on her shoulders. Pein's coldness was way more- "After that bring her to the festivities room." He said as Konan glanced at him.

Tsumi was covering her neck afraid that they would bite her, despite knowing it was a futile action. But that was the only thing that occurred in her mind.

She just wants protection.

She wants to know how is to be a free person.

She just wants to be herself for once.

Konan felt her little body trembling with fear. She was so tired of that feeling. Pushing her they left the office. Glancing over her shoulder the huge office was engulfed by the darkness. Just Pein's eyes shone through it.

She shivered as they turned a corner.

"Here." Konan opened a white door, decorated with bizarre draws. "Don't be scared. If we wanted to bite you or kill you, you weren't here right now." She said with a sweet tone. It was very awkward for a human heard this from a vampire. Not the bite and kill mentions but the tone.

A sweet tone?

Entering she expected a small bathroom, but that was enormous. Hot springs? Incenses? Silky towels? Servants? And a beautiful kimono?

Wow.

What worried her, the most were the servants. Their eyes despite holding fear, they also held lust. Lust for her blood.

"Let's take that horrible and disgusting scent from, you. Shall we?" the servants moved behind her, undressing the human. They grimaced with the wolf scent. Sasuke's scent was stronger than the other wolfs. The foxes scent to vampires is poison. But since they are immortals, their own body developed a cure.

Sometimes they sacrifice some vampires to fabricate more cures onto the little vampires. The species needs to confront, so their body could develop the cure. Tsumi allowed the servants doing their tasks. Konan seated in a bench staring at them.

They washed her, dried her, brushed her and dressed her. The light blue kimono was simple but the decorations were so elegant. The garments were made from the most expensive jewels.

She was gorgeous.

"Here." Konan grabbed a small perfume and pulverized the human while the servants admired her. "This will complete a woman."

Complete a woman?

"Now come with me." She grabbed her hand and gently took her, outside, as the servants opened the door. Two guards waited for them. They were armed and didn't glance to Tsumi. They just bowed and Konan took her to the ballroom.

The hallways were also a sin view. Everything decorated with details. Carpets, armors soldiers, paints, curtains flying through the huge open windows and the expensive gold lamps. It was all a sight of a piece of heaven.

The light in the end of the hallways was inviting her to go there. Voices, music and footsteps were heard. Her light blue kimono made her graceful form, look innocent. Vampires love innocent figures. That drove them crazy.

The light made her shut her eyes, while she covered them with her hand. Everything stopped. The music, voices and footsteps. The silence took the best. The ball center was full with lots and lots of beautiful people and their skin were all pale. Stepping beside her Konan, smirked to the young woman.

Her eyes showed fear as they showed bloodlust, curiosity and envy. She clenched her fists so hard that her nails had dug into her palms of her kimono.

The unique scent.

All the vampires took a deep breath. Their eyes drinking her blood. Konan glared at everyone in the ball. They started intently at her, but they didn't made a move.

Then so suddenly the big cream doors opened, as the vampires stopped looking at Tsumi and bowed to the figure on the doors. In a dark and purple vest, stood Pein. His usual emotionless face was there. His eyes only focused on Tsumi. She was also looking at him, trying to decipher what he was thinking.

Only a step forward made her heart stop beating.


End file.
